Gerudo Remake
by Knipss
Summary: A twist on the Zelda adventure, focusing on the Gerudo Desert. Aiya is to be the next queen of the Gerudo desert, and that means she must find a husband. She rejects them all and leaves to train in Hyrule, meeting new friends and growing older. But things get complicated when one of her old suitors comes back into the picture, and he's not what she expected. I dont own ZELDA
1. Chapter 1

"Did you see where she went?"  
I giggled as some guards ran past the big basket I had just hopped into.  
Footsteps and swearing followed, then the sound of feet quickly scuffling away faded.  
I peaked my head out of the basket to see the guards were gone.  
"Hah, you never learn with me."  
Checking again to make sure the coast was clear, I hopped out of the basket and walked away.  
It had taken about an hour, but I'd finally lost the guards.  
Shrugging at the ruined state of my clothes, I smiled and rounded the nearest corner.  
"Umph!"  
Grimacing, I bumped into something solid, but soft.  
Before I could fall and land on my butt, a pair of hands caught me around the waist.  
"Careful girl, you could have hurt yourself." I heard a voice say and looked up.  
Holding me up was a young boy, not much older than me I'd guess, with fiery red hair and very tan skin.  
He was quite charming with his swaths of clothing and golden jewelry.  
"Who are y-"  
"Over there!" Someone yelled, drawing my attention to the figures now running down the alley.  
"Shoot! This way!"  
Not thinking, I grabbed the boys arm, turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
"Wait! Who are you, why are we running?" He asked, but kept up with me.  
"No time, just run!" I yelled.  
I pulled him down a couple different paths and through some alleys.  
I made a sharp turn and heard him yelp with surprise when we began up some stairs then quickly through a door into a small empty room.  
I closed the door behind us quietly, then listened for footsteps outside.  
Instead I heard gasping and wheezing next to me.  
I turned and watched the boy as he bent over and breathed heavily.  
"We didn't even run that much, and you're out of breath?" I asked in disbelief.  
He lifted his head and glared at me, "I'm not used to running, alright?"  
He said between breaths.  
I scoffed, "then how are you to get away if anyone ever comes after you?"  
He stood up straight. "That's what I have people to protect me for, and why were we running anyway. Did you know those people?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hmm I guess, but it's not like I did anything wrong, they just like to chase me sometimes." I said, shrugging.  
He stared at me, "what's you're name?"  
"My mother says not to tell strangers my name."  
He chuckled, "did she also tell you it's alright to grab random people and make them run away with you?"  
I kept a straight face, but giggled when he tiled his head.  
"What kind of boy are you, to not run and talk to me like that?" I asked still giggling.  
The boys and men that lived around here were nothing like him, being so relaxed.  
Everyone that lived here were worriers and raised to be ready for any situation.  
He hesitated before answering. "I don't know, this is how most of the boys I know are. I'm considered normal were I live."  
"Then you must live very far away!" I laughed, and he joined in with me.  
"If you tell me your name boy, I might tell you mine, if I think you worthy." I said smiling, turning to go face an open window in the room.  
I heard his footsteps behind me, then saw him come up beside me. "My name is Ganon, and yes, I do come from far away. Though my land is not too different from yours." He said.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.  
His clothes were loose and draped across his body as was the style in the desert. They were also very expensive and colorful looking.  
I frowned, "you are very strange indeed, Ganon."  
A silence stretched when neither of us said anything.  
He rocked back and forth onto his heels and I felt his gaze on me.  
"So, have you deemed me worthy of your name yet?" He asked.  
Giggling, I turned to him. "You may call me Nabooru."  
He smiled, "that's a nice name...would you allow me to see you face since you dragged me here?" He chuckled.  
I blinked at him and frowned.  
It was true I had my face covered by a vale that hung over over my nose and wrapped around my head so only my eyes were visible.  
What a stupid boy to ask that!  
"Ganon, if I did that then you'd have to marry me, and I don't think either of us wants that."  
His eye opened wide and he looked shocked.  
"Really? Why would I have to marry you?"  
I sighed. "Simply because a girl like me cannot show her face to just anyone, I have to wait until I'm married for anyone besides close family to see my face."  
I said, as if he should know this.  
He frowned, and I could tell he was my age by how incredibly young and almost girly he looked with his soft features.  
And I was only thirteen!  
"How very odd, not everyone does that though, I've seen people-"  
"Yes yes yes not everyone does, only some. It's so that one may stay pure and not be looked upon for their looks, but for their inner beauty blah blah blah." I said shrugging and waving my hands.  
He was about to reply when we heard voices and suddenly the door was thrown open.  
"Hah! There's no getting away this time, I'll drag you back kicking and screaming if I must."  
A tall woman holding a spear said this as she walked into the room with others following, blocking the door.  
They were all dressed in loose pants and heavy tops that expose their stomachs with tightly pulled back pony tails and leather braces.  
"Hey, what do you want with her?"  
Ganon asked bravely, but was slightly backing up when the women came inside.  
I rolled my eyes when he flinched at her turning her gaze on him.  
How sad.  
"Stay out of this, child." She said then pointed the spear at me.  
"You need to come back, your mother-"  
"Bye Ganon!" I yelled as I turned and dove through the window.  
"Wait!"  
They all shouted as I fell.  
I flipped so that when I landed on the cart of straw beneath the window, i was in my back.  
I hopped up and ran before they had a chance to jump after.  
"Did she say Ganon?" Was all I heard as I sprinted away.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later I headed towards the giant gates that I had earlier climbed over.  
When I got close, some guards came and quickly escorted me inside and through the gardens to the waiting palace beyond.  
"Everyone has been worried."  
"How could you do that?"  
"Why on a day as important as this?"  
Was all I heard as people rushed around me, washing and dressing me as if I was a doll.  
I said nothing but giggled at their seriousness.  
"Where is she?!" Came a bellow followed by the double doors to my room being slammed open.  
"Where have you been? Do you realize what today is?"  
I sighed, and when I saw her face I knew she was furious.  
"Mother-"  
"No, I don't want excuses, you knew this was coming and had time to prepare." She said glowering.  
My mother was beautiful with her black hair and tan skin, clothed in the finest silks and jewels.  
We looked very similar with our purple eyes, tan skin, and shapely bodies, though I was still growing into mine.  
She had high cheeks and a softly framed face with a straight and slightly pointed nose.  
I mirrored all her features, except my hair was a bright silvery red from my father.  
"Well I'm here now, and I won't run away." I told her, putting my hands on my exposed hips.  
The style for women of the Gerudo desert was low slung, skirt like pants that tightened at the bottom with some type of fitted top.  
And jewels, lots an lots of jewels. Along with the veils of course, but that was only required for noble women.  
Now I wore a purple veil with my hair in a long loose braid flowing past my hips.  
Then a red and gold top with matching pants and gold sandals.  
"Good, now come, you must meet your newest suitor."

This was the fifth suitor I had met this year, and that totaled to eight all together that I'd met since turning thirteen.  
As I was escorted to the dining room with my mother, sister and elder brother I thought about how boring these meetings had become.  
I would be dressed up and meet some man who thought he would marry me and be the next ruler of the Gerudo people.  
Some had been old men with power across the sea, one younger than me and others of all ages.  
Though they all had to wait three years to marry me until I turned sixteen, which was the proper age for marriage here.  
I had not bothered to ask anything about this next suitor, I had simply grown tired of the process.  
I didn't want to marry any of them anyway.  
Though there had been one...but I pushed that out of my mind.  
"...listening to me?"  
I realized my brother had been speaking to me.  
"Forgive me brother, what was that?"  
He chuckled and looked down at me while we walked.  
My brother was the most handsome man in the land.  
With his powerful frame, strong features, midnight black hair, purple eyes and towering height he was easily the envy of all men, and desire of all women.  
Dressed in the darkest red clothing and gold jewels, he looked like a king.  
But he wasn't.  
"I was saying, that this doesn't have to take long, especially if he is anything like your last two suitors." He said, shuddering at the thought of them.  
I giggled and remembered the boy that had been younger than me, my brother had called it a joke.  
Then the old man that had no teeth but supposedly controlled a lot of land somewhere far away and couldn't stop talking about all the children we'd have.  
My sister had said no to that one.  
"It is true that there have not been any good suitors, but I still have three years so it is also quite pointless to be doing this now." I said, with a pointed look at my mother.  
She smiled and glanced at me, "you must find a fiancé before your sixteenth because that is when you shall we'd and you both will begin learning how to rule here."  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, but could I not meet serious suitors that we would all approve of instead of wasting such time?" I asked.  
I was to someday become ruler of the Gerudos, and I was going through rigorous training to live up to the standards.  
All men and woman here were worriers that learned to use their bodies as weapons at a young age.  
And the king and queen were to be the perfect example for all to model themselves after, physically and mentally.  
My mother sighed, "well I just want you to be ready incase the right one comes along."  
I grimaced as we neared the great double doors to the dining hall.  
My sister grabbed my arm and leaned into me. "When this all becomes too much, don't forget you have other options." Then winked at me.  
My sister, whom was an exact replica of my mother, was eighteen and had chosen a life away from the crown to become a traveler.  
She went to different lands and found goods to trade with the Gerudos, and from what she'd told me, had also found many lovers.  
I giggled as my mother went to stand in front of us, with me and my sister each taking hold of my brother's arms.  
The doors were opened and we all strode into the great room.  
There were tables set up in two lines surrounding the walkway to the royal seating at the end of the room.  
Great pillars and walls of rustic gold were decorated with red tapestries, as were the floors and tables.  
"Your highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Said some man standing next to the thrones.  
I peaked around my mother and saw that he had tan skin and red hair, with a big belly and many fine clothes and jewels.  
My mother walked up to him and held out her hand to be kissed. "Yes, master Ganondorf, I, as well as my children are glad also."  
What?  
I could not see the other person standing in front of my mother, but I released my brother and leaned around her.  
No way, it couldn't be!  
Standing beside the big bellied man was the boy from earlier!  
He had changed his clothes to black and purple, and had clearly bathed, but it was him!  
He was my suitor?  
As I stared at him wide eyed, he looked over and caught sight of me.  
I didn't hear what the others were saying, probably introductions.  
"Could it be, you are Nabooru?" He asked, beginning to smile and walk my way.  
"What?" My sister said, then noticed Ganon and moved to stand on my other side as my brother also moved closer.  
"I am Nabooru, You must be prince Ganon, correct?" She asked.  
Ganon looked confused, as did everyone else.  
"Son, what is this?" Master Ganondorf asked.  
"I met this girl earlier, in town she was-"  
"My name is Aiya, Nabooru is my sister." I said, cutting him off before he talked about the guards.  
"Aiya, this is Ganon, your suitor that has travels far from the east." My mother said this turning to me, giving me the eye.  
I grimaced, glanced at my brother, sister and mother then stopped at Ganon.  
He was grinning and was about to speak when I began first.  
"I cannot marry Ganon."  
Ganondorf looked shocked, then stuttered and his face began to turn red.  
"What is this young miss, now listen here-"  
I turned and spoke to him now. "I am sorry you traveled all this way, but I will not let myself marry such a weak person and leave my people in his hands."  
Ganon's face had gone pale, then he dropped his head and his face also flushed red.  
He said nothing as my family kept their faces completely clear.  
"I'm sorry to say this in such a manner, but I have already seen your type Ganon, and though you are a kind boy, I must marry a strong man that can be on equal grounds with me when I rule."  
With that I turned and left the hall to Ganondorf yelling and my mother attempting to calm him.

I wasn't proud of what I had said, but I was tired of seeing so many weak suitors.  
My face fell as I walked away, he was a nice boy and I wished we could have met earlier.  
I had to speak up for myself though.  
"Aiya!" My brother shouted and grabbed my shoulder.  
I didn't look at him, "I'm sorry, that was disgraceful of me. I shall make amends later."  
His booming laughter startled me and I turned to see his head thrown back in delight.  
Just then my sister jogged up to us and also laughter with him.  
"Sister dear, we've been waiting for you to speak up! Oh dear, you should have seen the poor boys face when you left!"  
I was super confused, " you're happy I did that?"  
"Well of course, it was a joke that they even thought of coming here. How insulting!" My brother chuckled.  
"I'm sure mother is quite pleased with you also." Nabooru said, winking and linking arms with me.  
"Come Kane, we must celebrate Aiya finally becoming a woman!" She laughed to my brother.  
Though everyone was glad I had refused him, in the end I still remembered his dejected, girly face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aiya, you know I cannot run in this dress!" Zelda shouted as she attempted to keep up with me in her long, fancy dress.  
I laughed, "then you can't have your crown back, your highness!"  
Running across the green and flowery private grounds, I swung myself into a tree and out of reach.  
I waited for Zelda and when she got there, she wasn't even panting.  
Grinning down at her, I held the golden crown in my hand. "Looking for something?"  
She glared and put her hands on her hips then began tapping her foot.  
"Give me the crown Aiya, you know if I wasn't in this dress I'd of had you by now!"  
I chuckled but didn't move. "Hmm I don't think so my dear princess."  
She giggled and held out her hand to me.  
"Probably not, but I still need that crown for when I meet my fiancé." She said.  
I grimaced and hopped down, walking over and gently placing the crown on her head.  
I said nothing as I gazed at my friend.  
She was the Princess of Hyrule, but had become fast friends with me when I had decided to train with the Sheikah after rejecting Ganon and refusing any more suitors until I returned.  
She was almost the exact opposite of me i. Regards to physical features.  
Her skin was porcelain white with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was as tall as I was though, but very slim and fragile looking.  
Though that didn't stop her from being quick on her feet and, at times, having a sharp tongue.  
"I don't want you to marry, who will I bother and go flirt around men with?" Though I said it jokingly, I would miss all our time together.  
She took my arm in hers and we began to walk out of the grounds and into castle.  
"This won't change much, besides, you'll also be taking a husband soon, since you are past the marrying age." She said.  
I sighed. It was true, when I left the desert I had just turned fourteen. Now I was eighteen and had finished all the training I could do here.  
There was nothing else I could stall here for, especially now that Zelda was going to marry very soon.  
Zelda released me after walking in silence for a bit.  
"I have to go now, I must meet my father and husband to be! Wish me luck!" With that she kissed me on the cheek and raced away down the hall.  
I watched her go, then turned down the hall and headed back to my room.  
I had been a guest at the castle for four years now, mine and Zelda's families were very close and neither minded that I'd been here so long.  
It had really just been an excuse, coming here and training, to get away from any more marriage proposals.  
After Ganon, I had felt bad and was tired of the process. I decided I'd just wait for the right man, or even find him myself if I had to!  
Though now I was glad I'd come here and made so many connections and relationships with the people here.  
I felt like I'd found a home away from home here and-  
"Umph!"  
I turned a corner and slammed nose first into a hard chest. I reached out and grabbed the arm of whoever it was to steady myself.  
I heard a familiar laugh and looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes.  
"Even with all that training, corners are still your weakness eh?"

Releasing my hold I took a step back and crossed my arms.

"Everyone has a weakness, if that is mine, then I shall gladly take it over something that could really get me in trouble." I said, grinning up at my friend, Link.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was clad in the standard armor of the Hyrule Knights that consisted of black, sleek armor, leather straps and green tunics beneath. Though his was altered to be more agile, seeing as he was the Master swordsman in all of Hyrule.

And he was only twenty!

"As I recall," he began, beginning to grin. "You have been in plenty of trouble because of your sad corner turning abilities."

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder as I began walking. It was true I had run into some odd situations because of that, but I was never alone when it happened.

"Yes, but I always made sure you or Zelda were their to help break my fall." I said smiling as he walked beside me.

Zelda, Link and myself had become good friends when I asked him to teach me to fight like he did, and Zelda also become interested when he began to teach me. Link was considered one of the most handsome men in the kingdom, and both Zelda and I had quickly fallen under his charm.

Though the two of them never did anything because they knew she would marry and he would serve as her royal guard. They decided to avoid those awkward exchanges in the future.

That never stopped us from fooling around from time to time.

At home, it was common for young girls to be taught how men thought about women and their bodies. We are taught how to seduce them and charm them to get our way.

In exchange for the fighting lessons from Link, I taught him how to avoid being seduced by women. The outcome was not what either of us had been expecting.

For the four years that I had been here, Link and myself had this odd relationship where we would fool around, but be serious about training and keeping up appearances.

"So have you heard word from you mother, or siblings? I know you wrote to them not long ago." Link said to me, pullung me out of my thoughts.

I frowned and looked away. "Yes I did."

He waited for me to continue, but when I didn't he asked more.

"What did they say? Is anyone coming out here, or are you able to stay longer?"

I still didn't look at him, I knew this day was coming, but I had so wished for it to never be.

I sighed, "I am to return in a few days time, and no more."

Link stopped walking and caught my arm, turning me to look at him. "What? Why didn't you mention this earlier? How long have you known?"

I hadn't wanted to tell him, but I shrugged. "I found out about a week ago that I had to go back. I mean, I should have been back and married by sixteen, but here I am two years later and still not married or home."

He let me go and crossed his arms, his face marred by anger and hurt. "So you were going to tell me when, or did you plan to leave in the middle of the night without a trace like your kind do?"

"What?" I was shocked, how dare he accuse me or my people of being like that? "Where do you get the nerve to say something like that to me?"

He laughed, but it wasn't pleasant. "How about the many times you have snuck out of my bed before dawn while I slept?"

"You know why I do that! Not because I want to, but because...well because!" I yelled, throwing my arms out in frustration.

He strode up to me so that our bodies were flush up against each other and slip his hands up my arms. Leaning down he whispered into my ear. "And how do you suppose that makes me feel, as though you are ashamed to wake up next to me?"

I flushed and looked into his eyes. "Link...you know that I cannot be seen coming out of your room alone like that, even though I wish I could stay and keep you locked away in bed all day long." The last part we both chuckled at.

It was weird to see him react this way, we had never been serious about being together, just fooling around and being friends. I had always made sure no one was around if we ever did anything or acted out of line. I had to keep a clean reputation, which included having no boyfriends or anything of the such.

I held his face in my hands and he was leaning down, gazing into my eyes. Right as our lips brushed, I quickly pushed him and leaped away. Just then a guard rounded the corner and spotted Link leaning against the wall.

He struck up a conversation, and after a while left. When a couple moments had gone by, he checked the corner then said, "it's all clear, you can come down."

From my perch on the ceiling I quietly dropped and landed next to Link. He looked down at me and was about to speak when I interrupted him with a peck on the lips.

"I must go and begin readying for my journey home, I will see you before I leave though!" I called as I dashed away before he could protest.

"I'll make sure of that!" He yelled, making me smile as I ran down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of our gasping breaths and bodies mashing together filled my ears as I lay beneath Link in his dimly lit room.

"How am I supposed to release all my stress when you're gone?" I barely heard him say, his voice husky and breathy.

I stifled a moan as I felt his body thrust into mine, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his damp hair.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and the smell of sex was clouding my mind. That and the feeling of Link's shaft sliding in and out of my sex, I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Is that all I'm good for?" I managed as his lips burned a trail on my neck.

He chuckled and his hand slid down to where our bodies met, and he began massaging the tender flesh there.

I raked my nailed down his back at the pleasure his fingers brought about, needing more contact than I already had.

There was a sensation that was beginning to build up inside my body, and the more Link thrust and moved his fingers, the more intense the need for release was.

"Link, I-I ahhmph!" Link's hand clamped down on my mouth as a feeling of pure bliss came over me and I dug my nails into his back, bucking my hips to meet his.

I felt his arms cage me as I went quiet and his body pulled out of mine and then went still.

His head fell into the crook of my neck, and I ran my hands through his hair. Dropping his body to the side, he pulled me close to him and our damp bodies molded together as we lay on his bed.

"You know I don't just use you for sex." He said suddenly, after we had both just listened to our breathing calm for a bit.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I know, it's the same for me."

He leaned up his elbow and looked at me in the scarce light, frowning he began to ramble. "Look I know you're supposed to go marry some random man, but why not just stay here and marry someone? I know Zelda would be beyond thrilled to have you stay. And hey, if you didn't want anyone here, we could just tell everyone to fuck off and we could get married. I mean, I am a very rich and sought after bachelor here, it wouldn't be a bad match and your brother could take over and-"

"Link." I whispered, looking up at him.

His face, which had become animated, fell and he grimaced. "I know that you're a very good choice for any woman, but..." Sighing I sat up and faced away.

"I have to marry some kind of prince or noble, then I must become queen of the Gerudo Desert." I looked back at him sadly. "I'm the only one that can."

He blew out a big breath and rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. "You should go now, before anything might happen."

Standing up I faced him, my heart quickly beating. "Don't you go and push me away like that, it's not fair."

"Fair?" He whirled around and his face was a mask of anger, hurt and sadness. It hurt me to see it.

"Don't talk to me about fair!" He stalked over to me and got right up in my face, but I didn't move away.

"Link, lower your voice or else-"

"Or else what? Someone will hear us?" He interrupted, his voice getting louder.

"Maybe I want everyone to hear me so they come running and see us naked together, because you know what? I'm tired of us sneaking around and I'm tired of having to hide my feelings for you around everyone, even Zelda!" He shouted.

I couldn't believe he was saying this, after all this time. The whole time we had been here and started having sex behind everyone's backs, we had both decided to just fool around and not make it serious.

Because I would have to marry when I went back to the Desert! And he knew that!

"You can't tell me this now!" I shouted right back, pushing his chest so he stumbled back.

"After all this time and you decide you want to make this public when I'm about to leave? Well it's too late Link!" I couldn't stop myself from hitting his chest and pushing him until his back hit the wall.

"You just had to open your mouth and say it out loud, making this harder and more painful for the both of us... didn't you." The last part I said in a whisper, my head dropping and my hands sliding down his chest.

I had always tried to suppress any feelings I thought I might have for Link, knowing it would be terrible when I leave. There was no future for us, I couldn't leave my family in such a bad position of finding someone to rule if I left. Then there was no way that Link would be accepted as my husband, and I didn't even know if I would want that If it could happen.

It was all just a big mess, and now it was even worse.

"Aiya, I-" He said, his voice soft, but he stopped. His hands slid up my arms, but then he pushed me away, and when he did I still didn't look at him.

I didn't want to see his face, or have him see mine in fear of what it would look like.

Turning around I quickly found my clothing, threw it on, and dashed out of his window without looking back.

It was the first time I had ever felt so sad and heart broken before, I almost wished I had never gotten involved with him.

Almost.

The next day there was a huge feast held in my honor of leaving. Everyone that I had become friends with and met while in Hyrule was there. It wasn't just nobles, but anyone I wished had been invited and attended.

Everyone but Link, Zelda had tried to get him to come but he had made some excuse about training that was a complete lie.

I was actually a bit relieved I didn't have to fake being happy around him, I was able to enjoy the company of so many people I had come to love in one place.

"Aiya, you will be missed!" A local rancher said coming up to me.

"Yes, nobody could ride or train a horse like you could!" His daughter, Malo, said to me. They both ran a ranch not too far from here, and I had gone there many times to ride horses, and had ended up helping around whenever I could.

"I wanted you to take something to remember us by in that far away desert of yours, so we've decided that we want you to take Epona back with you." Her father said, them both smiling at me.

I grinned and hugged them, "I would be honored!"

The rest of the night went similar to that, with people giving me gifts and saying their goodbyes, some with tears and others with smiles of encouragement.

Everyone knew I was to be married and told me to return with my husband to meet everyone someday. I promised I would, but it was one I did not intend to keep, for fear of what he would be like.

I still did't know who I was to marry, or who any of the suitors were.

Thinking back on that, made me think of everyone that I had already met, and even now I still wouldn't marry any of them. Though I probably would have been the happiest with the last one I had met before leaving.

But I had already refused him, so now it was a matter of finding the one I would be able to bare the easiest.

The night went well and I was sad to see everyone go at the end of it, knowing it would be a very long time if I ever saw them all again.

Before everyone was gone, I had been informed that my escorts back to the Gerudo Desert had arrived. That meant that I would be leaving sooner than I thought. Or wanted.

"At least when you get back, you still won't have to wear your vale." Zelda pointed out to me the next morning as the last of my things were packed in a carriage and I finished readying my new horse for the journey.

I laughed. "Thank the goddess for that! And I can leave also knowing that you will have a new husband and soon children and a kingdom to take care of!"

Zelda laughed and threw her arms around me and I hugged her back tightly. I held back tears, I would need to toughen up for when I got back.

"I will miss you my dear friend," she said, then added, "and I know Link will also, no matter what happened between you two."

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I wish you the best of luck, and even more to the man that will try to tame you!"

We both laughed and I quickly kissed her cheek before someone spoke behind me.

"My lady, it is time we depart to make it back by your mother's wishes." Said the voice of one of my escorts.

Grimacing I backed up to my horse and swung myself onto Epona's back. I turned back to look at Zelda as we began to move, my escorts taking ranks around me.

"I will miss You Zelda, but I promise I will come back to see you and meet your beautiful children!" I shouted to her, smiling with a sad hole forming in my heart.

I looked back once more before she was out of sight just in time to see Link running up to Zelda. He stopped and she turned to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back. The he shouted loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"We love you Aiya, come back soon!" His words made me smile, and I had a grin on my face until I could no longer see the castle beyond the hills and plains.

As time went on and a day had passed, I turned to the closest guard. "I don't remember coming this way to get here, are we taking a different route?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled and removed his helmet from the rest of his Gerudian palace armor, but I something was wrong.

He did not have the features or air of a palace guard, and something about him seemed almost familiar.

I stopped my horse at the same time our eyes met and he grinned at me, but it was not a friendly grin.

"I am not taking you home, my lady." He said and as he did the rest of the guards stopped and formed a close circle around me.

"Ganon."


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was definitely Ganon, but at the same time it wasn't him at all.

The man standing before me was tall. His hair was still fiery and red, his skin tan as leather, but everything else about him was different, more menacing and radiating power.

His chuckle woke me from my stupor and I quickly readied myself in a defensive position and took note of my surroundings.

There were guards, if they even were guards, all around me in a loose circle with Ganon directly in front of me. He no longer wore the palace armor, but instead leather braces and clothing fit for traveling and quick fighting.

"What do you want?" I asked finally, the silence and my speeding thoughts whirling around me head.

Ganon's face relaxed into a less hostile look and he crossed his arms, his golden eyes blazing as they gazed at me.

"First, I needed to get you away from those obnoxious Hyrulians. But really, I'm just here to talk to you." He ended his sentence with a smug look.

I shifted from foot to foot and stood up straight with my nose in the air. Keeping my face blank I responded. "This is no way to treat Gerudian royalty and I know you are aware of that. Tell your men to back off or I shall have to remove them myself."

He threw his head back and laughed, but didn't move. "Princess," he said. "Nothing would bring me more pleasure than seeing you try."

Before he had time to say anything else I was already moving.

I had counted the number of guards he had and I was outnumber nine to one, including Ganon himself. I figured he could probably fight by the look of his body, so I avoided him when I took action.

The closest guard to my was directly behind me and I took him down my dropping to one foot and tripping him with a kick to his ankle. As he fell I elbowed him in the face, breaking his nose. The two next to him moved first, and still on the ground I slipped into the splits and wrapped on leg around each of theirs and yanked them together so their heads smashed into each others. I ducked and rolled out from under them and turned to the next closest body.

The next man had a dagger, and a quick glance at Ganon showed he wasn't worried about my safety with his smug grin. Lunging towards the man he thrust the knife my way but I simply grabbed his hand and cartwheeled parallel to him. Hearing the snap in his wrist was all I needed to continue to yank him closer, pull the dagger from his limp hand and thrust it into his side.

As I did this I felt arms grab me from behind. With my arms constricted I pushed off the ground with my legs hard enough to push back and slip from the arms around me and slide down the man's back and stab the knife into his spine. He yelled but it didn't even phase me and I pushed him crumpling body into one of the men rushing my way.

As one man caught the body, two others ran at me. I ran towards then and dropped to the ground and slip between the legs of one man then popped up in the middle of them. Not stopping to see their expressions, I reached behind me and threw my arms around one mans neck while flinging my legs up to catch the other mans neck with my legs. Suspended between the two I twisted my body and heard the menacing crack of both their necks as they fell to the ground with me landing besides them in a crouch.

Looking up I saw the last man holding the body of the man I had stabbed in the spine. He looked scared but that didn't mean he would escape me. Throwing myself at him I almost had a hold of him before I suddenly found myself being lifted from behind.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed, attempting to twist my body out of the arms encasing me.

A low chuckle in my ear. "Can't have you killing all of my men, someone has to lead the horses of course." Ganon's voice said.

No matter how I jerked about, Ganon's arms were like iron and it felt like he was anticipating my moves before I even did them.

As the man in from of me looked relieved, he put down the body and started tending to the others still alive.

Stopping my struggles, I turned to glance at Ganon. The sight of him momentarily set me back. He was nothing like I remembered. His skin was rough and thick looking, his hair wild, eyes blazing, his features were sharp and strong. His body was hard behind mine and towered above me. Even his scent was different, like a bunch of wild spices mixed together to form some sort of crazy smell.

One side of his mouth lifted up as he looked down on me. "There we are, are you going to play nice now?" He asked.

I smiled sarcastically at him. "I do remember telling you to call off your men, and if you would be so kind as to release me I wont' run until I have an explanation for this."

"Not that you could get very far if you did." Nonetheless despite his words I felt his arms loosening and I jerked out of his grip and away, never turning my back to him.

"Now talk! What is this about? I could have you beheaded for this!"

Ganon crossed his arms again and look at me. "That was a test of your skill, I knew you were a good fighter, I heard stories, but I needed to make sure of them."

I glared at him and crossed my own arms. "Why do you need to test my skills?"

He smiled slightly but his expression was hard to read. "Why, to make sure my wife will be able to keep up with me of course." He said matter of fact.

I felt shocked but didn't show it. All I did was raise my eyebrow. "You're crazy."

This time he slowly began to walk towards me. I refused to move and stood my ground until he was flush up against me, looking down on me with a grin on his face.

I'd be lying if I said there wasn't an attraction to him that I felt deep down inside. And once I was attracted to him, more than I was willing to admit to anyone at the time, even myself.

But now he was completely all man.

"I'm not and you know it, that day four years ago you rejected me unrightly so, and now I'm coming back to claim what is mine." He said this while staring straight into my eyes, my neck craned up to look at him.

"And how exactly are you going to get me to marry you? I do believe what you have done here today is kidnapping." I stated.

His smile only increased and I got shivers when I felt his hands sliding up my arms.

"By threat if I have to, but by bedding you will be enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Ganon's words made me angry. "The only way you could get me into bed was if you raped me, and it even that would not be an easy task." As I said this, I also backed up enough so that he was no longer touching me.

Ganon arms dropped then he crossed them, his half smile was still in place.

As we continued to stare at each other, me glaring and him smiling, I heard the groans of the men behind me. I felt bad for the men I had wounded, they were simply Ganon's people and I know they would not have killed me. But I was still a sucker for someone in pain.

Signing, I looked away from Ganon's gaze and turned towards the men tending to their wounded comrades.

Over my shoulder I said, "I am going to help your men, and we shall continue on to Gerudo. I do not know how you plan to marry me, but I will not go anywhere but my own destination." This was said with more confidence than I currently felt, but I couldn't let him know I was scared of what was to come.

His now common chuckle echoed close behind me. "We will be making our way to Gerudo, but it will be a slow journey there." I glanced behind me, his words felt as though he was leaving much information out.

Keeping my face blank, I approached my horse, Ganon following close. My head was buzzing with everything that had happened so far. Why was Ganon so set on me? Was I the reason he became such a force? Why did he want to marry me, was it possibly some kind of sick revenge for refusing him all those years before? Had he really done all this for me? And lastly, I know I had to escape him somehow.

Grabbing some herbs and wrappings, I knelt beside one solder that had his nose broken and was glaring at me. He began to say something, and by his face it wasn't nice, but stopped when he looked up and I assume received a look from Ganon.

As I began cleaning the mans wound and applying medicine I asked, "what do you plan to do when we get to Gerudo? Cut out my tongue so I cannot speak of what you have done to me?"

"No, by the time we get there, you will cooperate and agree to marry me, telling your family you have changed your mind." He was still standing so close behind me. "Nice going though, changing the subject so quickly."

"I do not know what you are-" Suddenly I felt him kneel behind me and bring his mouth close to my neck.

I froze, and felt something slide across my lower neck. "Tsk tsk, looks like you're a bit rusty, one of my men managed to nick your neck." As he spoke, I realized there was a small pain where he was wiping at. As he said, one of his men had managed to barely get me.

Attempting to quickly stand up, I felt Ganon grab my arm and yank me back to a kneeling position. The solder was still directly in front of me, though he scrambled to get up and leave quickly.

"Let me go." Was all I managed between my clenched jaw.

Still behind me, I felt Ganon lift a piece of my hair and smell it. "You know, though you were covered in dirt and who knows what else, when I met you as a child you had a scent about you I could not get out of my mind. It drove me wild after you had so rudely rejected me." His voice was calm, but had a purr to it.

"There were times when I thought about you, and what kind of woman you would become. You have not disappoint" He stood and lifted me with him, still standing behind me.

I whipped my hair out of his hand and faced him. At this point I could no longer hold in my anger and slight fear.

"Why am I here? Why do you not kill me for the embarrassment I have caused you, would that not be easier than forcing us both to do something we do not want? I see the hatred in your eyes and surely you can see mine plain as day! If it is money you wish for, I can give it to you, just leave me be to go home, it is much past due..." I wandered off. The pain my family would feel if I died before coming home would be enough to kill me again. I had not seen them in four years, I was home sick.

I could feel my cheeks flaming as I thought about showing weakness to Ganon, and quickly felt my anger come to the surface again.

"Let it be known now that I will never marry nor bed you in this lifetime or any other! You may have changed your body and being, but I have not changed my mind."

Before I saw the anger flare into his golden eyes, I ducked and dashed out of his reaching hand. Though moments ago his touch had sent a shiver down my spine, now I knew I did not want him touching me ever again.

"You will learn to respect me and you will do as I say. Your life is in my hands now, not those weak Hylians." His eyes still blazed and after he lunged at me, he stopped and got another of his smug grins.

"That blonde knight you were oh so very fond of, especially at night, cannot come and save you. So you would do well to remember who I am as well."

I was taken back by his words. There was no way he could know that me and Link had shared a bed, and if he did know then why would he still want me? In my culture it was not a big deal to share a bed with others before settling down with one partner, in fact, it was encouraged to explore ones sexuality. But Ganon did not seem like the man that liked to share.

"Don't even say his name to me!" I spit out at him.

Ganon turned away and began gathering things that had fallen after my tumble with the guards. "Save your passion for the bed, princess, you'll need it.


	7. Chapter 7

I had grown tired of receiving no straight answers from Ganon nor any of his men so I simply stopped talking and began thinking of how to escape with Epona.

The ride to Gerudo would be a couple more days, but I could easily survive off of the land and what I had with me. The only problem would be Ganon's men, they were stronger than I thought and for the most part, seemed to be doing just fine despite our fight earlier. There were also more men that had been trailing behind and ahead of us, and now they were all here. It was a group of about twenty five men, not including Ganon.

There was no way I could take them all on at once.

There were two large carts of supplies, and one cart of my belongings I had wished to take to my family and friends. There was no way I could take my things with me. My family would understand.

The first night of traveling had been me in a small tent with guards taking watch outside. If I was being realistic, I knew Ganon would not let me be by myself again tonight.

As the night drew close and we continued on, I noticed we were not headed for Gerudo, but instead towards the great Zoran rivers and lakes. That could be my way out if I lose then among the waters.

"We will make camp here, set up quickly, and do not let Aiya out of your sight." Ganon barked out to the men.

There was a big cliff beside us that curved so we would have a mountain to our backs and a the plains in front. I knew it would be impossible to escape with Epona here.

As I thought about my current situation, Ganon came over beside my horse and lifted his hand to me. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect me to do with that? Tip you?"

He sneered, "very funny, get of your horse or I shall take you off." I didn't doubt that he could.

Disregarding his hand, I swung my leg off and hopped down gracefully. I then began taking out my tent from my side bag.

Ganon had wandered off to his own horse and called over his shoulder. "you won't be needing that. You will sleep in my tent from now on."

I said nothing and quickly looked around. There were two guards watching me, and Ganon was maybe ten yards away. His back was to me, and the guards would not be able to catch me if I ran right now. I was much lighten than them without armor.

Saying a quick sorry in my head to Epona, I slowly turned towards the cliff beside me. The next thing I did was explode into the fastest sprint of my life and jumped onto the rocky cliff-side and began climbing.

The guards immediately yelled and started after me. I knew they and Ganon would be close behind so I didn't look back as I climbed for my life.

The rock side was tough on my hands, but they were already used to training and climbing.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side, and glanced down to see a dagger lodged right above my hip. I yelled out in surprise and hurt.

Bellow Ganon yelled. "You idiot! Don't try to kill her!" He sounded furious, but I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and kept going.

The pain was beginning to spread because of my reaching movements. I came to a small landing and yanked myself up. I wanted to stop and take care of the wound, but instead I ripped the dagger out, took off my top and ripped it to quickly wrap the wound.

Men were shouting below me, Ganon yelling to find a way to beat me to the top, and to stop throwing things at me. Hearing his voice so close to scared me out of my rest and I continued to climb.

I was about forty yards up the cliff when the pain turned into a numb feeling in my side that made me concerned.

"Aiya! I need you alive, as does your family, so come down!" Ganon yelled.

I knew it was stupid to keep going, but the cliff was just above me and I was sure I could get away. My hands gripped the edge and I pulled myself us, yelping in pain from my burning side.

Not giving myself a second to rest, I held my side and began running for the small forest of trees beyond. I felt slow because of the injury so I put one last burst of speed into my steps. It was almost dark, so if I could just reach the trees before I was caught...

A grunt behind me and suddenly I was falling face first onto the ground. I threw one hand out to catch my fall, but there was a hand around my ankle that prevented me from stopping my head from crashing to the earth.

"Got you, goddess be damned." Ganon huffed.

My vision spun as did my head, my whole body going numb. Ganon turned over my body and ripped off my makeshift bandage, I couldn't tell what his face was doing but his sudden intake of air told me he wasn't too happy.

"Bring my horse and bandages, fast!" He barked.

"Ugh, got off of me you lard." I choked out and tried to push myself up onto my elbows and roll away. My vision was coming back and I was not interested in being around this man right now.

"You dumb girl! What were you thinking? Thought you could out-climb me, you're not as smart as I thought." He was angry and yanked me back to him and onto the ground.

My breathing was shallow, but I was not down for the fight. "I would have been fine if your men had not tried to cut me in half!"

Taking a deep breath I slipped the thrown dagger from my shoe and thrust it at him while twisting towards his dodging movements. I just managed to slice below his armpit where there was no armor.

Despite my stabbing at him, he twisted him body forward and grabbed my arm before I could do any damage and yanked my arm so hard I heard a pop. There was a sharp and hot pain in my shoulder and I yelled out in pain for the second time that day.

"Ahh! Oh goddess, please punish this man as he does me!" I called, releasing the dagger and cradling my shoulder.

I glared up at Ganon and saw that his face was not angry or proud, but instead regretful. I did not let myself think it was for my pain, but for damaging the goods.

"Aiya, we're going to have to pop your shoulder back into place." He calmly told me.

"Forget you, you're not touching me again!" "If we don't you will be in more pain, I will forget your running away if you let me do this."

I knew he was right, and it would kill me if I said it out loud, so instead I lifted my arm as high as I could. He grabbed on, and before I could tell him what to do, he jerked my shoulder into place, and then I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel something warm against my side, and I was afraid to open my eyes and end the nice dream I was having of Link and Zelda.

"I know you're awake." Came a gruff voice beside me. "You said your knights name in your dream. I have half a mind to go and kill him while you wait for me."

My eyes shot open and I went to punch Ganon, but my shoulder and side exploded into hot pain as I jerked my body. I let out a whimper and Ganon wrapped his arms around me so my body would not move.

I gritted my teeth and focused on the pain he had caused me while also noticing I was in a medium sized tent with blankets and a bowl of water. There were bloody rags next to the bowl. Must be mine.

"Do not move, your side wound is worse than it would have been because you kept climbing with it in. Your chances of getting away from me are worse than before, which were pretty slim to start." He chuckled.

I could have cried out of frustration, but instead I knew that he was right. I would need to focus on getting better before I get away next time.

I was taken out of my thinking when Ganon spoke again. He slightly shifted so that I was not jostled, but now I was lying between his outstretched legs.

"You know," he said in a deep and low voice, bringing his face close to my ear. "I was very impressed by your climbing abilities, I've noticed how flexible and nimble you are when you want something..."

I had let my body go numb from the pain, but now I was very aware that I only had on my low pants and a wrap to cover my breasts. Ganon's chest was bare against my back, there was no stopping him if he wished to take advantage of me.

"I'm sure," he continued, sliding his hand down my thigh, "that I could make you want something that would please us both."

I tried to think about only the pain I was feeling, but I couldn't deny that his skin against mine felt warm and tingly. I kept my mouth shut as his hand slid up my leg and dipped down to my inner thigh. When he did this i closed my legs tight, but that only made him chuckle and have his hand come to rest on my uninjured, bare hip.

When I felt his mouth on my neck I almost moaned, but instead I jerked away and felt my wounds sting. "Please stop Ganon, it is unfair to take advantage of a woman, especially after you have wounded her."

"Do not pretend you feel nothing for the way I touch your body, I can see and feel your reactions no matter how you try to hide them from me." He rumbled. "I have an effect on you."

I made a disgusted sound, "how could you even think that after what you did to me? You're currently touching me in unwanted ways, you see what you want and disregard the truth!" I turned my head and yelled at him. I did not want to be drawn in by him, it was what Ganon wanted.

He grinned, "you will come to want me and beg for my attention." And with that he got up and left the tent, but not before telling me to dress myself and get ready to leave.

I was ashamed of my lacking ability to escape and the wounds I had gained from my failure. I thought of my family waiting for me at home. They would soon worry about my whereabouts and hopefully send someone...But then again, Ganon would have probably made some arrangements to avoid that.

Standing up I cursed and looked for any of my clothing. The only thing I found was a small pile of my things; a pair of sandals, pink puffy pants with flame red designs and a matching bandeau top. I knew the outfit would look great with my matching silvery red hair, but i still put it on because I would not let Ganon get the better of me.

Though I knew I looked good, there was no hiding the large bandage wrapped around my middle for the dagger wound, and the very ugly, dark bruise on my shoulder.

I looked like a literal royal mess.

Outside the men were ready to leave, and one guard came over to me with Epona. His eyes widened at my current state and I held my head high and waited for him to approach me.

"Princess." He said, and with a subtle glance in Ganon's direction, slightly bowed his head to me and handed over Epona's reins. As he did so, I noticed a tattoo unrecognizable to the untrained eye of those not from Gerudo below his collarbone. It was a Gerudo symbol.

Without changing my expression, I took the reins and thanked him. I also noticed it was the guard whose nose I had broken and tended to the day before.

"I am sorry you have sustained such wounds, though it would be wise to follow Lord Ganon's wishes from now forth. He is a man to be reckoned with." He said, lifting his head.

Gazing at the guard I did not let my defenses down, he could still be committed to Ganon.

"He may be a man of reckoning, but do not forget I am going to soon be the queen of Gerudo. That is no such small title, and I do not take the responsibility lightly. Do not mistake my injuries for my surrender to him. He is still a young boy that seems immature and knowledgeably inadequate about the workings of the world, such as when we met first."

The guard slightly smiled and bowed his head again as I looked to where Ganon was mounting his large black stallion. "I am not afraid of him."


	9. Chapter 9

No one said a word as we traveled, and I knew we were getting closer to the Zora lakes, but I could not fathom why Ganon wished to go here. It was a beautiful place, yes, but I assumed that was not his reasoning.

I rode by Ganon's side, holding my bandaged side as we went. He would occasionally glance over at me, but I always made a show of looking straight ahead.

"You know," Ganon finally broke the silence after hours of silent riding, though I still did not look at him. "Silence in a woman is only becoming, a man does not need to listen to the petty dramas that women find amusing and time consuming." His voice reaching for a reaction from me.

I only sighed.

"Ah, a man only need look at a woman, she holds no purpose than to bear children and gain lands." At this I pulled on Epona's reins and she immediately stopped.

Ganon turned his horse to face me and had a smug look on his face. "There is no gain for you to insult my sex and make yourself that much more of unattractive child. You think you have grown? Perhaps your body has, but your mind is still that of a thirteen year old fool who thinks he can get whatever he wants." I frowned at him, perplexed at his goal.

"Why am I here? There are so many more women out there that would fall at your feet and give you whatever you wished. I am not one of them and you know this, if you plan to kill me, then please just get on with it so that I may know your desired outcome of all this."

My calm reaction was not what he had wanted, I could tell by his pursed lips and rigid posture.

"I have already told you. We will be wed and you shall be my bride, no matter the cost." Ganon said.

"I would rather take my life than see that after the way you have treated me!" I yelled.

"The way I treated you?" He was angry now and he brought his horse besides mine. "I was a young boy when I met you, you were this beautiful girl I had wished to know more of, and when I found out I was to be wed to you? I had never been so excited! You were a fiery child like no other and you were to be mine, then you practically cursed my very existence and even left your home! I could not believe I was so unworthy of you. I strove to make myself unlike any other man, I would make you mine and then you would see the error of your ways!" He was breathing hard, shouting and glaring at me.

I could not believe he had such a strong reaction to me, but I still did not excuse his behavior.

"Oh dear, poor spoiled young Ganon who was used to getting whatever he wanted! You think I am something to simply acquire and call your own, that you can take by your own will and I shall fall in love with your outstanding dedication to me? No! I had already seen so many suitors, I was tired of being treated like a item to be sold to the highest bidder, I wanted to make my own power and be independent as I was taught to be. You may not know our way, Ganon, so I suggest you learn. And quickly."

I prodded Epona to move forward, but Ganon caught at my hand before we could move. I yanked my hand away, "careful, you do not wish to spoil the goods anymore than you have." Epona began walking away, but as I looked back at Ganon, I caught a glimpse of the guard from before, and he was smiling.

Ganon made a disgusted noise behind me and brought his horse next to mine as we rode. "That was a nice talk," he said, his voice calm once more, though still a bit strained. "Though it changes nothing I previously made clear."

The day had gone on with no more talking between Ganon and I. There was a strange tension between us. I knew he was angry at me and I with him, but he kept our horses so close that our legs would occasionally brush up against each other. Though his leg was clad in leather braces and a rough under material, I could still feel an odd sensation when it happened.

I knew exactly what it meant. In someway or another, I was attracted to Ganon. It would be hard not to be, he was indeed a handsome looking man, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I also knew he was feeling something similar, because he would get a smug look on his face every time we touched.

The land around us was beautiful with the mountains and green scenery, but I was still confused. What if he was bringing me here to rape me? Make the memory of something such as that connected with a lovely place such as this? What if he was here for the famous potions the Zoras made from their materials found deep within the sea? Could there be a love potion?

I was not ready to love another...and with that I thought of Link. He would be disappointed I had not escaped yet and let Ganon get to me as he had.

Thinking of Link gave me an idea! I had learned many things from my Gerudo training, and some of it being how to seduce a man. If I could convince Ganon I had sided with him, I could escape before he somehow made me marry him. It wouldn't be the worse thing I've ever done considering his body.

I looked over at him and let myself appreciate the man holding me captive. It was an odd thought, but I had to let myself imagine how I would go about it. I could not escape him without help in my current state, and who knew how long I would be with him?

"I thought you would never look my way again at how hard you stared ahead." Ganon chuckled.

I wanted to say nothing, but decided to play along. "There are many good things to gaze upon here, I should not limit my eyes to the land alone." I said, almost quietly.

His eyes connected with mine, and I could see the confusion there. He was trying to work out if there was a hidden meaning to what I said, or if it was a simple flirtatious remark. "Now then, was that an actual compliment, or did you accidentally let it slip?" He inquired.

I raised an eyebrow and softened my face. "You have commented on my beauty, and I was simply stating a fact of my surroundings." I replied. "Take it as you will."

I could see he was glad with himself, though still weary of my change in mood. "It grows dark, we shall make camp here for the night." He stated.

The area was a small clearing surrounded by trees with the faint scent of salt water on the breeze.

Everyone began dismounting and stretching their legs. I was about to make the decent off of Epona when I sensed Ganon's hand by me. I fought the urge to slap it away and instead said nothing as I accepted his help.

Gently swinging one leg over, Ganon placed his hands on my upper thighs, careful to avoid my wound, and easily lifted me down. Once again I found myself flush against Ganon, looking up at his massive stature and my body feeling flushed.

As we silently stared at each other, his hands softly brushed up my body to rest below my breasts. I could feel my body responding to the contact, but I also knew how to control my outwards response. "You may let go of me, I've made it safely to the ground without injure, thanks to your help."

Ganon half smiled and crossed his arms, the places where he touched me feeling a bit cooler than before.

"You will sleep in my tent again tonight, just in case you get any foolish ideas in your condition. I need you to be healthy and shapely." He rumbled then left to start setting up.

I watched him go and began tending to Epona until I felt a now familiar presence. It was the guard from before.

He slightly bowed his head and began tending to his own horse a couple feet from me.

"I am here to help you, Princess." He simply stated in a whisper, then took his horse and let to set up his tent.

As I stood there processing what he had said, and the tattoo on his chest, I couldn't help but hope he was sent from my family and not here to simply fool me into a false sense of safety. Though I no longer worried Ganon was completely intent on murdering me.

"Come," Ganon said without me noticing his approach. "We need to talk."

He turned and headed for his, ours I suppose, tent and expected me to follow. I knew better than to bring attention to the guard, so I avoided his stare as I followed Ganon.

As we walked into the tent and he began taking of his armor and leather, I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do. My body was still very sore, but I had worked with worse and had applied very fast acting medicines given to me from Zelda.

Standing there, I let myself drink in his appearance. Even without all of the extra bulk, he was still a large man and his under clothing was tailored to his build. As I stared, I knew he had began doing the same to my body, though there was a bit of shame in his gaze, especially when he saw my bruised shoulder.

"I am sorry about your wounds." He spoke, taking me out of my daze.

I stayed still and Ganon never broke eye contact and strode closer to me. He was less than a foot away and I saw how his hands clenched at his sides, I knew he wanted to touch me.

Letting my instincts for seduction take over, I lifted a hand and let it lightly rest on Ganon's chest. Something in his eyes lit and I could see the fire begin to waken in his gaze. He didn't move and I let my eyes slide to where my hand was touching him. I brought up the other hand and slowly slid them to rest on his bare arms.

The heat between our touching skin was shocking to feel and something in the air changed when this happened. I heard Ganon's jaw clench, but he still did not touch me.

As I began moving my hands lower on his arms, the touch sending small shivers traveling through my body, he spoke.

"There is no higher chance of escape with your sudden change of-" I didn't want to answer anything, so stood on the balls of my feel and gently pulled down on his arms till I could reach his face with mine.

I feathered my lips across his to silence his words, and when I did he let out a very deep, very quiet groan. I pulled back slightly and moved my lips across his face to his ear where I softly whispered to him.

"Since you do not know much of my people, I will tell you now that we rarely pass up an opportunity for pleasure. Especially," I nipped his earlobe and felt his his body harden from our small contact. "When it is mixed with pain."

His warn exhale told me I was close to achieving what I wanted. Before I could move, Ganon pulled himself upright, took a step back and stared down at me with fire in his eyes.

"You are in no condition for this." He simply stated, hands clenched at his sides.

I laughed and slowly walked towards him, making sure to sway my hips. "You will not deny me this, not when you want it so bad." When we were once again mere inches apart I let one hand slide down his arm till I reached his calloused hand. From there I turned and moved my back flush up against Ganon's front.

He let out a quick breath that stirred my loose hair, and I knew he was close to taking what he wanted. Taking both if his hands in mine, I guided them to my thighs, then over my hips. The rush of heat to my body was almost giving me a high. I was seducing more than just him and I knew better than that.

It still didn't stop me from sliding his hands over my bare stomach and from there, gently over my breasts. His hands finally moved and clenched around my breasts. When he did this we both let out a slight moan from the contact.

The tension between us broke and I could feel the energy radiating off of his body.

He wanted me and, in this moment, I wanted him.


End file.
